Chase Luis
The sixth member of Pirate Rangers, Chase Luis is Pirate Silver of the Pirate Rangers. Biography to be added Mode - Ranger Mode= After Chase officially joined the Pirate Ranger, Toko formed a connection between Chase Pirate Buckle and the chest containing the Ranger Keys, allowing Chase to access the Ranger Keys in order to transform into previous Rangers. - White Ranger= *White Ranger (Episodes 19, 23, 33) **Weapons ***Saba - Gold Ranger= *Gold Ranger (Episodes 18, 22, 40, 51) **Weapons ***Gold Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger (Episodes 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Silver Blazer **Vehicles ***Auto Slider **Attacks ***Blazer Impact - Time Fire= *Time Fire (Episodes 24, 40, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***DV Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender - Silver Wild Ranger= *Silver Wild Ranger (Episode 33) **Gao Hustler Rod - Shuriken Ninja= - Fire Mode= *Shurikenger Fire Mode (Episodes 43, 51) **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Miracle Thousand Ball }} - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger (Episode 29) **Wing Pentact - Police White= *Police White (Episodes 26, 35) **BraceThrottle - Magic Gold= *Magic Gold (Episode 39, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Final Live Tour) **MagiLamp Buster - Adventure Silver= *Adventure Silver (Episodes 21, 25) **Weapons ***Sagasniper ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Sagastrike ***Hyper Concrete - Go-On Wings= - Go-On Silver= *Go-On Silver (male version) (N/A) }} - Gold Samurai Ranger= *Gold Samurai Ranger (Episodes 18, 40) **Weapons ***Fish Sword **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Angel Knight= *Angel Knight (Episodes 22, 39, 45, 51) **Transformation Devices ***Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular **Gosei Cards ***Defenstorm ***Defenstream **Weapons ***Leon Laser }} - Extra Heroes= - Black Knight Warrior= *Black Knight (Episodes 37, 47, 51) **Weapons ***Bull Riot **Attacks ***Black Strike ***Mane of Fire ***Flash of Ginga }} - Core Rangers= - Red Animal Ranger= *Red Animal Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Engine Force Red = *Engine Force Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - SuperSonic Red = *SuperSonic Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Red AirForce Ranger= *Red AirForce Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Red Ranger= *Red Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Dragon Ranger= *Dragon Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Red Ninja Ranger= *Red Ninja Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - Zeo Red= *Zeo Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Red Racer= *Red Racer (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Fender Sword - Red Space Ranger= *Red Space Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Drill Saber - Galaxy Red= *Galaxy Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Fire Blast - Red Rescue Ranger= *Red Rescue Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Rescue Laser - Time Red= *Time Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **VolBlaster - Red Wild Ranger= *Red Wild Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Red Wind Ranger= *Red Wind Ranger ((Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance - Red Dino Ranger= *Red Dino Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Tyranno Rod - Police Red= *Police Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **D-Magnum 01 & 02 - Magic Red= *Magic Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Magic Stick ***Sword - Adventure Red= *Adventure Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Bouken Javelin - Red Thunder Ranger= *Red Thunder Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Go-On Gun **Road Saber - Red Samurai Ranger= *Red Samurai Ranger (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Shinken Sword - Angel Red= *Angel Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Skick Sword - Pirate Red= *Pirate Red (Trick or Treat Pirate Force) **Pirate Sabrer }} - }} - Gold Mode= After discovering his ability to create Hybrid Ranger Keys, Chase created the Golden Key ''' by combining all 15 of the Sixth Ranger keys which enabled him to transform into '''Pirate Silver Gold Mode. To activate Gold Mode, Chase inserts the Golden Key into a slot at the bottom of the Pirate Cellular. Doing so summons a human sized Anchor Key that transforms into armor that attaches to Chase's body as his helmet pushes down. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength while the Pirate Spear assumes a third form called Anchor Mode. Appearances: Episodes Final Waves *''Pirate Sixth Ranger Attack: Pirate Silver Gold Mode's primary finisher where he summons the spirits of 7 of the past Sixth Rangers, who along with Chase fire energy blasts that transform into the the remaining 8 past sixth rangers who attack the opponent before Chase finishes them off with a double anchor slash. *Pirate Sixth Ranger Crash: Chase summons the spirits of all previous Silver Rangers along with Go-On Gold to attack an opponent alongside him. *Pirate Sixth Ranger Crush: Summoning the spirits of all fifteen previous Sixth Rangers, Chase combines their power with his own as he performs a devastating jumping overhead anchor slash. *Pirate Shooting Slash: A team attack where Chase hurls the Pirate Spear in Anchor Mode while the other Pirate Rangers perform a Pirate Slash which combine with the Pirate Spear to form an energy blast in the form of the Pirate Ranger' symbol. When the blast strikes an opponent, the Pirate Spear penetrates through them first while the Pirate Slashes separate and deliver the final blow. *Showy Wave: Wielding the Gokai Galleon Buster, Pirate Silver Gold impales the enemy on the Gokai Galleon Buster's bowsprit. With the others bracing him, he them fires a Rising Strike at point blank range. Chase used this attack to deliver the final blow to Space Empire Emperor Ackdos Buio. Golden Final Wave 1.jpg|Pirate Sixth Ranger Attack Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg|Shooting Rangers Golden Mode Final Wave 2.jpg|Slashing Rangers Sentai3450.jpg|Pirate Sixth Ranger Crash - Hybrids= '''Go-On Wings' is Chase's second unique form, combined from two of his Ranger Keys. When the others performed a Ranger Mode into the Go-Ong Ranger, Chase was unsure which of the Go-On Wings he should transform into. As he wished there was a way for him to be both, the keys merged into one which enabled him to transform into a hybrid Go-On Wings. In this form, he utilizes both of the Go-On Wings' Rocket Daggers with a Wing trigger on both sides of his belt. Weapons *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (x2) Attacks *Jet Dagger Appearances: Episodes 19, 31, 36, 51 - Pirate Christmas= /Pirate Green)]] Pirate Christmas is Chase's fourth unique form. While fighting Monster Bibaboo on Christmas Eve, Gai decided to fuse Troy' and Sid's keys together to create a holiday themed form. With his green and red color as well as the gold Pirate symbol on his helmet, Chase not only served as a "Christmas hero" but also matched the colors of the flag of Portugal; the nation which brought Christmas to Japan. Weapons *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun Appearances: (Pirate Force on Christmas) - Pirate Red-Silver Hybrid= ]] "Pirate Red! But also..Piiiiirrraaatteee......Silver!" During the time Donna gun fused Troy and Chase, their powers became fused together, and so, when Chase used his key with Troy Pirate Phone, the hybrid form of Pirate Red and Pirate Silver was made. Arsenal *'Pirate Phone' *'Pirate Buckle' *'Pirate Sabre ' *'Pirate Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' }} }} See Also * - Counterpart in Category:Silver Hero Category:Sixth Hero